A device for maize shelling is known, consisting of a supporting frame with a receiving hopper in its upper part. Under the hopper, there are consecutively arranged: a pair of cylindrical drums having conical counter drums (concave) fitted around the cylindrical drums, screens connected with a fan and a chute for bringing out the impurities, the shelled corn cobs and the grain. The counter drum is oriented with its bigger base towards the receiving hopper. The lateral surfaces of the drum and the counter drum are formed by rods. The drum rods are arranged upon a tube along a helicoidal line and are equidistant one from another. The counter drum rods are arranged along the generatrix of the cone.
The disadvantages of the known maize shelling device are as follows: The counter drum is monolithic with a constant cone angle; no means of protection are provided in the event foreign matter enters the drum; and the clearance between the drum and counter drum is regulated by shifting the counter drum in relation to the frame. On one hand, this imposes the need for a relevant seal in the storage part of the counter drum and, at the opposite end, an extension of the counter drum. This results in an over consumption of metal, so much greater as the regulating ranges of the clearance are greater. On the other hand, the constant cone angle of the counter drum and the limited possibility for shifting the counter drum in relation to the frame lead to a decreased amount of grain traversing the counter drum and reduce the ability of the device to operate under varied conditions of moisture and corn cob sizes.
An object of the present invention is to create a maize shelling device having a greater productivity, small power consumption and minimal micro and macro damaging of the grain under a wide range of working conditions of moisture and sizes of the corn cobs.